King of Lies
by BrisGirl23
Summary: The sisters neither know that Chris is family nor that Wyatt will be the king of all evil. Suddenly future Wyatt shows up in the past, pretending to be good and to not know the sisters' new whitelighter. How can Chris save his brother when future Wyatt assures the sisters that there is no need to worry? It is his word against his brothers. But his word means nothing to the sisters.
1. Chapter 1

King of Lies

„Come on! You can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry Chris", Piper said, piling up dirty plates in the sink "But we still have lives. Phoebe has been looking forward to this date for weeks and you know how much those temp jobs mean to Paige."

Apparently thinking that enough had been said, Piper turned her back to Chris.

"But this could be it! What if-?"

"Stop it Chris."

Slightly annoyed Piper cut him off, turning back around to face him. "You said that with the last demon too. And with the one before that. And the one before that one. I know that this could be the demon who is after Wyatt. But maybe it's not. Either way he will have to wait till tomorrow to be vanquished."

Chris couldn't believe it. This was the biggest lead on the evil that would turn Wyatt in weeks and the sisters rather went on a date and to work. They didn't seem to understand how important it was to stop this demon. To stop Wyatt. To change the future. Of course they had never seen what life under his evil brother was like and of course he hadn't even told them that this creature would actually turn their beloved son to the dark side. As if they would ever believe him anyway. And you would think that a demon after their little baby would be reason enough for them to postpone a date and take a day off work. He watched Piper as she started doing the dishes, totally calm.

"Aren't you worried at all?!" He was louder than he had intended to and took a startled step back when Piper turned around, poking her finger into his chest.

"Shut up, Chris, okay? Just get out."

"But Piper-"

Angrily she grabbed the tea towel and started hitting him around the head, growing stronger with every word. "Of course I'm scared! I'm terrified! But we can't put all our lives on hold every time we hear of some new demon being around. We have to live, Chris."

She lowered the towel with the last sentence and suddenly didn't look angry anymore. Just sad.

"I'm always scared for my little baby boy. But right know there is nothing I can do except for staying close to him. And you are just making everything worse. We will deal with that new threat of yours tomorrow."

With that she turned back to her dishes. Chris watched his mother and couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled when he took the towel out of her clenched fist and put it aside. "Take a break. I'll do the dishes." She just looked at him for a second, before giving him a brief smile and walking over to Wyatt's playpad.

Chris still found it hard to see Piper play with Wyatt. He wished he could tell her. He wanted her to know the truth. About him. Let her know that she was more to him than just one of the charmed ones. That she was his mother. And that he had missed her every day after she had died. He had to force himself to take his eyes off her and give his attention to the dishes instead. There were more important things at the moment than self-pity. The rumours of a new evil in the underworld were too serious to just be dealt with another day. The demon was apparently so powerful that even the darklighters feared him. Some of his informers even mumbled something about a new ruler of the underworld. One to unite all evil. Who else could be responsible for turning his brother. For making him the king of evil and darkness. Whoever this demon was, they had to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris was in the attic, looking through the Book of Shadows when he heard the scream. A split second later he was dematerialising into white bubbles and reappearing at the bottom of the stairs. The three sisters were standing near the doorway, all screaming and giggling like teenage girls at a rock concert. Chris' body relaxed, relieve rushed over him.

"You should know better than to scream in this house if it's not an attack!"

They didn't even seem to have heard him.

"Hello?" He took a step towards the sisters. Finally they looked up. Before one of them could get as much as a single word out, Chris thought he felt his eyes bulging.

"Wait a second. Is that a ring?! Did Jason propose to you?!" His tone became more serious. "You two haven't really known each other for that long..."

He didn't quite know whether he liked the idea of it. It hadn't happened in his timeline. At least he had never heard of it. Jason as his uncle? It took him a moment to realize they weren't looking that happy anymore. Actually Phoebe looked rather angry.

"Excuse me?! You make it sound like it's a bad thing!" Phoebe had her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I mean we almost got engaged." The smile lit her face up again. Paige nodded in agreement.

Chris took a few steps towards them, putting on a reconciliatory smile "Phoebe, I-", when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean 'almost engaged'?"

Piper laughed at his expression.

"Well," Phoebe took the last couple of steps towards him, showing him a silver ring. "I went to see him off at the airport, when he suddenly pulled the ring out of his coat pocket and put it on my finger and said that he loves me. And he wanted to make sure that I would still be here when he comes back."

She smiled happily, when Chris interrupted her. "So he didn't actually propose?"

Sounding relieved was apparently not appreciated by his aunt as she boxed him hard in the arm. "No! But it is still super cute! And he has finally said that he loves me." She half turned back towards her sisters who smiled at one another.

"You should have seen your face just then" Paige laughed, but Phoebe added in a more serious tone. "You sounded like my father though." She poked her finger into his chest, just like Piper had done the very morning. "Stop it."

Then she walked of, grinning wildly at her hand. Chris shook his head. Women. He would never understand them.

After a few seconds he followed them into the lounge, where his aunts were busy greeting Wyatt, while Piper went back to reading her book.

"Hey I have to talk to you three."

He could almost feel how at least one of the sisters rolled her eyes.

"This demon threat is really serious; you can't go around dating guys, when someone could come after Wyatt any minute."

Paige put the little one back into his play pad and turned to Chris. "You might be our whitelighter, but you cannot control our lives." Phoebe took over: "We will go after your little precious demon tomorrow. As you can see, no one attacked Wyatt today. You should really learn to relax, Chris."

Piper had her eyes already back on her book. Chris put his hand through his hair. They were driving him crazy.

"It is not that simple. Who knows what the demon did today to-"

"Enough, Chris." This time it was Paige's turn to cut him off, her voice strict. He felt like he didn't really get to end any sentences in this family anymore.

"I've had a long day at work. I'm off to bed."

"Good night, sweetheart" Piper didn't even look up from her book.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Enough! Good night Chris." Without another word Paige disappeared.

"You should go to bed, too, Chris." Piper got up from the coach and went over to the play pad. A few second later she disappeared with Wyatt up the stairs. She didn't even say 'good night'.

"Phoebe? Please? Can't you talk to them?" She just looked at him and petted his shoulder. "Sorry. I gotta call Jason."

This was madness. Frustrated he orbed back to his room at the P3.

He sat down on his bed, cupping his face in his hands. He always thought it would be easier. The whole mission, his quest. He never thought that the sisters themselves could actually become a problem. He had to change the future. If he failed, he might as well die. He would not go back to the unchanged future. He would not. There was too much suffering in that world, too much darkness. Nothing worth living for. Wyatt had killed their entire family. Every friend Chris ever had, only showing mercy to those who joined him willingly. Something Chris could never do. Serve evil. Serve his brother. King Wyatt. Never. Maybe he should tell the sisters a bit more of the truth. But would they believe him? He knew the answer. They never would. Tired he let himself sink into the blankets, still fully dressed. He fell asleep as soon as his head had touched the pillow.

Review please :) And don't worry, there'll be more action in the upcoming chapters ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"You have to remember that the potions might not work. We don't know if this demon can even be vanquished. Remember the plan, if we cannot vanquish him, Paige- " Chris met her gaze "You will orb Phoebe to the attic straight away. I will get Piper back up here and as soon as he follows Phoebe will have the crystals ready to imprison him." He turned towards Piper "Then you-"

"It's okay, Chris. I'm pretty sure we all understood your plan the first time." Piper looked at her sisters, both of them with vials in their hands.

"Another question. What if your informer is leading us into a trap? What if that evil demon is waiting for us?" Phoebe crossed her arms in front of her breasts.

"My informers are reliable." Chris assured her "This…man… puts his life at risk, by actually luring the demon into a trap for us. They will meet in exactly-", he glanced at the alarm clock on the side table, "-3min. I'm sure-"

"You know what you still haven't told us?" Piper interrupted. Chris glanced at her, raising an eyebrow "Why this new evil demon agreed to meet this informer of yours. What did he tell him?"

"Well…-" Chris hesitated. "It's not really important. The demon will meet him in a minute, we should really-"

"Well, I agree with Piper. I'd really like to know." Phoebe cut him off.

"For god's sake, can't you even let me finish a sentence once?" Chris yelled. He breathed out loudly, calming himself. "He offered valid information about the Charmed Ones."

"What?!" Angrily Piper started towards him. Slowly he put his hands up. "Wow, relax! It's not like he actually knows anything." He glanced at the alarm clock. "Come on, we really have to go! The demon should be there already." He slowly lowered his hands. Finally the sisters seemed to have come to their senses. They have really been driving him crazy lately.

"Okay. We will talk about this later, Chris." Pipers tone reminded him of earlier, or well actually later years, when he was little and used to steal Wyatt's deserts. A smile flashed across his face. "Alright. Let's go!"

Phoebe smiled. "Yea, let's kick some evil arses!"

Chris with Piper and Paige together with Phoebe appeared in a cloud of white bubbles in what seemed like an underground cave. About 10m from them a black hooded figure stood over a motionless body. "Now!" screamed Chris the same moment the figure turned. He froze in his step. Shivers ran down his back. "No..." He whispered. The sisters already threw their vials at the man, who seemed to catch them in mid air, letting them drop to the floor. "Orb! Orb!" Chris heard himself screaming, trying to grab Pipers arm. But he was too late.

"Mum!" Blond curls appeared when the man pulled back his hood and Chris felt his heart stop. This just couldn't be happening.

Piper had taken a step forward, looking at the man, still holding her hands in front of her. Her sisters didn't orb either. They just stood there and stared. "Wyatt? Is that you?" Her voice shook. Then she ran forward, throwing her arms around him. "Hello mum." Wyatt smiled and for a moment Chris hesitated. Had he done it? Maybe he had already stopped the evil? Was his brother good?

Paige and Phoebe followed their sister. "Wow, our little nephew grows up to be quite a good looking guy." Phoebe smiled and hugged him, while Paige cupped her hand around his arm. "And quite a strong one." She added. Piper looked at her son, concerned. "What are you doing here?" Wyatt looked at the man to his feet. "I felt an evil presence and orbed over here. But I was too late. I saw someone disappearing and the man was already dead. I think it was a darklighter who killed him." Piper smiled "Not that, honey. I mean, why are you here? In the past?" Wyatt laughed. "Oh, that's kind of a long story. Maybe we should get back to the manor for that." He took hold of his mothers arm, disappearing with her. His aunts followed him straight away and only Chris stayed were he was. Was this real? Was this Wyatt good? He walked towards his dead informer, kneeling down next to him. He felt guilt rush through him, Maron's death was his fault. He should have been here with the sisters on time. Suddenly the man moved. Just a slight twitch of his finger, but it was enough for Chris to know he was still alive. He would deal with his conscience later.

"Maron. It's me, Chris. What happened?"

Maron did not answer, did not move. Only his finger twitched again. Chris remembered. Quickly he took Maron's hand in his and closed his eyes. Maron's power. Chris found himself standing in a cave. The last minutes of Maron's life. He saw Wyatt appearing in front of him, his hood pulled up, his face twisted.

"You must be the one desiring information on the Charmed Ones." He heard he words leave his mouth, even though it was not his voice. He felt the sweat on his palm, felt fear paralysing him. "Indeed. What can you tell me?" Wyatt's voice did not sound like it had just then. It was cold and rough. Demanding. It sounded like the Wyatt who had killed their family. "What do you wish to know?" He felt the urge to take a step back from Wyatt, but his legs wouldn't move. He had no answers. The Charmed Ones should have been here by now. What was he supposed to do? Wyatt came a step closer. Threatening. "I have heard they have a new whitelighter. What do you know of him? What do they know of him?" The question caught him by surprise. Wyatt had asked about him. Why? Well, of course to find out how much they knew of him. How much they believed of what he might have told them. His voice shook Maron's voice shook. "I don't understand your question. He is just their whitelighter. His name is Chris Perry. No one knows much about him." "Perry?" Wyatt chuckled. "Right. That is answer enough. I don't need your services any longer." Chris felt a wave of relief rush over him and then there was only pain. Something wrapped itself around him, squeezed tight. He heard his ribs crack, one after the other. But there was nothing he could see. Just the blond man. Smiling. Starring at him. He couldn't move. The next rib, and then another one broke. He lost consciousness as a rib pierced his lung. He fell. So much pain.

With a great effort Chris pulled himself out of Maron's memory. The moment he did, the hand in his weakened. Maron was dead. Murdered by Wyatt. And right now, this murderer was with his family. Chris vanished.

And again, please spare a minute for a short review! I hope you liked the chapter


	4. Chapter 4

When Chris orbed into the manor, prepared for the worst, Wyatt was sitting on the coach, talking to Piper. Phoebe was sitting on the chair, her legs dangling over the armrest and Paige was setting tea cups on the table. Wyatt looked up and for a split second, Chris saw him smile. An evil, malicious grin. He wanted nothing more but to hit him in that arrogant face, but instead he just stood there not knowing what to do. He felt helpless.

"Oh, Chris. There you are." Piper only glanced at him, then her gaze went back to her son. Her older son.

Wyatt stood up and walked towards him, extending his hand. "So, your name is Chris? The new whitelighter, I guess? I'm Wyatt." He held out his hand and that evil grin was back on his face, now that his back was facing towards the sisters. Chris slowly took the hand and almost yelled, when Wyatt crushed it in his handshake.

"What are you doing here, Wyatt? Why did you come to the past?" Chris hissed. Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Chris! You should be happy!Relieved! It looks like nothing evil happened to him after all. It looks like we stopped it." Chris didn't know what to reply. He didn't know what to do. He felt numb. His brain drained of thoughts, his body drained of strength. What was he supposed to do? Tell them that this Wyatt was evil? That he would kill them all without hesitation? No. They would never believe him. It was hopeless. Without the sisters help, he would never be able to defeat Wyatt. What on earth was he supposed to do?

"I doubt it." He muttered. Even quieter he said: "Why are you here?" His brother took a step backwards, looking at Piper. "That's a friendly new whitelighter you've got there." He sat back down, taking up a teacup, before replying. "We-", he made sure to include the sisters with a gesture "were attacked by a demon in the future. At the moment we are only surviving because we are hiding. He is too strong. And there is nothing in the book. But I was told that about 20 years ago, there was a witch who had defeated one of this demon's kind. I came back to find her. To learn how to kill this monster." "What demon is it? Can we help?" Paige asked, glancing at her sisters. Piper patted Wyatt's shoulder reassuringly, making Chris' stomach churn. His brother shook his head. "No, that's okay. I've already got a good lead on this demon. And I've got twenty years to find this woman." He chuckled. "Funny, how time travel works." Chris stood there, listening to Wyatt's cover story, feeling dizzy. He knew why Wyatt had come back. To stop him. He just didn't know why Wyatt hasn't done so yet.

Phoebe looked from one man to the other. "Umm so Wyatt, you don't know Chris?" He shook his head and folded his arms in front of his chest. "I've never seen him before. Why?" "Well,"- her foot tapping on the floor, Piper turned towards Chris. For the first time, he thought he might know what a demon must feel like. To have all three girls stare at you that way, made it hard for him to not back up. "Didn't you say you knew Wyatt? How come you care so much about him if you don't?" Wyatt raised an eyebrow and again Chris felt like punshing him. "Because Wyatt wasn't the only one suffering from that... turn of events. My family did, too." "How so?" Paige asked, putting her tea cup back on the table. "I really can't say any more. Future consequences." Piper rolled her eyes. "That is what you are always saying. And I think it is time for you to reveal a bit more. Things don't add up." Chris looked from one sister to the other. "I'm sorry. I can't." He needed time to think. A new plan. "I gotta go." Before any of the sisters could react, he disappeared.

Piper looked at her sisters, raising her eyebrows: "That was weird. Phoebe did you sense whether he was lying?" Phoebe shook her head. "I never sense anything from Chris." Wyatt took another sip from his tea and set the cup down. "That isn't really any of my business. I need to go, follow this lead." Piper put her hand on his arm. "Are you sure you don't want us to help? Are you coming back?" The man smiled. "I'm alright. Don't worry. I'll be back soon, mum."

Chris orbed into his room at the P3. His body trembled and his head was starting to ache. This just couldn't happen. What now? How was he supposed to save Wyatt from being turned evil without the sisters' help? How could he convince them that there was still danger, when his brother sat in the lounge, perfectly healthy? They would never believe the truth. He had to show them that Wyatt was evil. But how? Maybe a spell? A trick? But deep inside he knew they would never believe him. At least Piper never would. Never, unless maybe, when she knew that he was her son, too. Unless she saw Wyatt's real self. But how could he tell her now? Wyatt said he didn't know him. He had to admit, that Wyatt's plan was clever. But he would find a way. He had to. He stopped pacing around the room and let himself fall onto his bed. He needed a plan. A good one. He felt Wyatt orbing in before he saw him and jumped to his feet, backing away into the corner. His back against the wall he saw his brother materializing. It was like one of his many nightmares. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Wyatt hadn't changed at all. He was taller than Chris, stronger. There was no warmth in his gaze. A monster. "Hello, little brother." He smirked.

Chris held his gaze. "What are you doing here Wyatt? Why this pathetic little show?"

Wyatt laughed a cold and deep laugh. "I could kill you right on the spot. I probably should, for this betrayal. Do you still think you can stop me?" Neither of them moved even the tiniest bit. "I'm here to save you Wyatt. Save you from whatever evil it was that turned you." Again his brother laughed and Chris felt a mix of fear and anger bubbling to the surface. "I don't want to be... saved. What of your precious plan now, Chris? Are you going to reveal who you are? I doubt they would believe your word over mine." His voice took a high pitched tone. "I'm your son, too, Piper! Please, believe me. This Wyatt is evil!" He laughed and took a step towards Chris. "Come back to the future with me. Join me. There is nothing left for you here."

Chris took a step forward, away from the wall. He spat at Wyatt's feet. "Never."

Suddenly Chris felt something starting to strangle him. He saw Wyatt slowly clench his fist, felt the air being pressed out of his lungs. He wanted to scream, but he could not. He sank to his knees, fighting for breath. Suffocating. Dying. It seemed like he kneeled for minutes, trying hard to not go down on all fours. He thought his lungs were about to tear when Wyatt waved and Chris flew across the room into his Cupboard, pulling it down with him. He fought for breath, feeling dizzy. Blood gushed from a cut on his cheek and from another one on his hand. He saw Wyatt's boots appear in front of his face.

"I will break you, Chris. You will listen to Piper telling me that she loves me. Knowing that in a few years, she will be dead. Like everyone you love" He grabbed his brother by his shirt and lifted him up. "Paige, dead." Wyatt slammed him hard against the wall. Chris thought he heard one of his ribs crack "Phoebe, dead." A second time Chris' back hit the wall hard, leaving his head swimming. "And there will be nothing you can do. You will watch the sisters go to their doom." There was no resistance left in Chris when Wyatt slammed him a third time against the wall, his face only centimetres from his. "I'll break you. Brother." He spat the last word. Then all of a sudden Wyatt let go of his shirt and disappeared. Exhausted and sore Chris sank down the wall. His whole body was throbbing with pain, trembling. What on earth was he supposed to do?


End file.
